Her Wedding Day
by The-Queen-of-the-Pirates
Summary: Spirit goes looking for Maka when she disappears on the day of her wedding to Soul. He discovers a letter from her mother has upset her. He's the only one to comfort her. Soma, though it's not the main focus, if you don't like it, don't read it. Rated T for safety.


**So I decided I wanted to write a Maka and Spirit fic. I feel so bad for Spirit he try's so hard! Plus everyone always makes him the bad guy, like anabusive father and a drunk. I wanted to make her mom the bad guy for once.**

**Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I've owned Soul Eater in my dreams. Only that though. :'(**

* * *

It was almost twilight.

A hum of voices rose on the air as people hustled around trying to get ready for the ceremony which would be taking place in not too long. The grumbling of tables and chairs being moved into place mixed with the exited girlish squeals of those friends who had been waiting in suspense for this day.

Spirit Albarn treaded up the stairs of this building, half seeking momentary escape, half looking for his daughter whom was said to have disappeared a little while ago. He brushed a lock of his red hair out of his face only to have it fall back down again. Stubborn strand, no matter how many times he pushed it away it always managed to find its way back over his eyes.

He placed his hand on the wall as he turned to peer out onto a balcony. A lovely young woman stood, her back to him, leaning on the railing, her blonde hair stirring lightly in the pleasant summer breeze wafting around.

His daughter.

For a moment, he just admired his child, the light of his life. The one ray of sunlight in his shadowed heart. Cloaked in a long gown that flowed around her legs and hugged her bodice, covering what he could see of her neckline in a detailed flowery pattern. At that moment, Spirit Albarn was sure his daughter had never looked more beautiful. He stepped out onto the balcony quietly.

"What's the matter?" He called out to her. "Are you possibly having second thoughts about marrying the octopus head? Because there's still time to back out." His daughter didn't answer, didn't look at him, did nothing to acknowledge that she'd even heard him speak.

Spirit automatically sobered. Normally she would have yelled at him or, Death forbid, hit him in the head with that book of hers for insulting her fiancé like that.

"Maka?" Spirit padded lightly, making as little noise as possible, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He didn't speak again, the silence felt thin, like if he broke it, it would send razor sharp shards in every direction. He only studied his daughter's down trodden face. The look she was wearing, made him feel as though someone had kicked him in the stomach. Her mint eyes were laced with utter despair. She had something clutched in her gloved hand, and Spirit could feel her silently shaking with the effort not to cry. They stood in silence for a long time as he comforted her for whatever was wrong with his presence. Finally, he felt Maka's muscles tense, like she was gathering all her courage.

"She's not coming." Maka shifted her hands a bit so Spirit could see the contents. One look and Spirit knew who she was talking about. A slightly crumpled postcard rested on her palms, words written with blue ink in neat flowing handwriting. Her mother. Spirit was utterly shocked.

Kami didn't like Soul. He knew that. Or rather, she didn't like the idea of Soul, she'd never met him before. She didn't want to have to give her baby girl to some "sleazy guy who said he loved her." Spirit knew different. He'd seen the way Soul Eater would stare at Maka before they were dating (when he thought no one was looking), and he'd seen the way he acted after. You couldn't find a boy more in love.

Kami didn't know that though. Spirit admitted her irrational fears were grounded, she was afraid her child would end up like she did. Spirit understood, he fucked up with Kami, he wished like anything that he could change the way he was if it would bring her back. They were divorced but he still loved her, he more than plain loved her. She was the only woman he had ever, and would ever, truly love. He knew her inside and out. But he'd never expected this. That Kami would miss her only daughters wedding for an irrational prejudice against a boy she'd never met.

"Maka-"

"How could she do this to me?!" Maka suddenly burst out, her eyes brimmed with pent up tears. "This is different then the other times she's canceled on me. It's my wedding day!" She clenched her hand into a fist, crumpling the letter, and raised it above her head, as if to throw it off the balcony. She hesitated then slowly lowered her hand back to the railing. The tears she'd been holding back finally began slipping down her cheeks as she glared at the reddening horizon.

That was it. He wasn't going to let his daughter cry on what should be the happiest day of her life. He grasped her shoulder and turned her to face him, lifting his other hand to wipe the tears from her face.

"Maka, your mother doesn't matter right now. All that matters today is you and Soul." She jerked her head to the side, refusing to meet his eyes.

"But Papa... She's never even met Soul." Spirit studied his daughters morose face. With her blonde hair and green eyes, she was nearly a carbon copy of her mother, it was almost impossible to telll he'd even been involved in her creation. His daughter, his lovely little Maka. It was hard to believe that this beautiful young woman that stood in front of him now was the same little girl who had begged him to buy her books for her birthday, and read to her every night.

Morose. That shouldn't be the emotion on a person's face when they are about to marry someone they loved as much as she loved her partner. She should be ecstatic, giggling and laughing with her friends downstairs as they teased her about how silly she would look dancing with Soul at the reception since she's never been able to dance well (she got it from her Papa). He wasn't going to let his ex-wife ruin that for her.

He reached down and gently slipped the crumpled postcard from her hand. He read the note quickly, scowling at the slip of paper.

Maka,

I'm sorry, baby, but I'm not coming. I can't watch you make the same mistake I did. You think this boy loves you but you're wrong. All men are pigs. I'm sure this includes your partner. But you won't listen to me, so I'll have no part in it. I learned my lesson with Spirit, I guess you'll have to learn from Soul.

I'm sorry,

Mama.

Spirit crumpled the letter and stuffed it into the pocket of his coat. He couldn't believe her! He knew she hated him for what he did but to go as far as to tell their daughter her fiancé didn't love her, on their wedding day! He couldn't tolerate this. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Maka made a small sniffling noise. He looked down at her, still looking away from him, trying to rub away more tears with her fist.

"Maka-"

"Papa, what if she's right!" She cried out, finally turning to look into his eyes. "What if Soul doesn't love me the way I think he does?" She let her head fall forward as her shoulders were wracked with her sobs.

"Maka!" Spirit pulled his daughter against his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Maka, Soul loves you. Don't you doubt that. You're beautiful, smart, and charming. What is there not to love?" Maka went rigid for a moment then melted against him, letting her father hug her for the first time in what seemed like centuries. "Maka, don't let your mother get to you this way. This isn't her big day, it's yours. I know that idiot loves you, and he, as well as your loving Papa, want you to be happy today. Now," he pulled back and wiped a stray tear from her cheek, "let's see a beautiful smile to match that beautiful face." Maka allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she closed her eyes out of emotional exhaustion. "See that's better. We don't need your fiancé to see you crying and go storming off to kill whomever caused it, then he'd miss the wedding and, as your father, I'd have to kill him." Maka let out a choked laugh, sniffed, and looked up at him with warm eyes.

"Thank you, Papa." He smiled and placed a hand on top of her head to stroke her hair.

"No problem." He let his hand drop and stepped back from her. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go threaten your fiancé. Would you allow me to escort you back to your friends, they've been looking everywhere for you." He held his arm out and she giggled and took it.

"Don't scare him too much, okay?" He winked.

"No promises."

Spirit watched as his beloved daughter and her husband twirled about on the dance floor, grinning like fools, and lost in each other's eyes. Looking as happy as two people can get. Spirit stood corrected. Now, with that dazzling smile on her face, his daughter had never looked more beautiful.

His new son-in-law caught sight of him over Maka's shoulder and flashed him a toothy grin. Spirit returned it with a smile, he would let the boy have this moment. After all, the father-daughter dance was coming up next.


End file.
